Truth or Dare
by WATERMELON-S33DS
Summary: another fic prompt, i swear to god i write fics for my own ideas just not often omg. anyways it's just eli and twist playing truth or dare


There was a good 10 feet between Eli and Twist, both with their blasters drawn, aimed, and loaded.

"Listen, Eli! This ends here-"

"Truth or dare?" Eli cut Twist off.

"What. What the hell are you talking about!?" Twist yelled in confusion.

"Truth? Or dare?" Eli asked again, this time with a more serious and stern tone to his voice. Twist scoffed at Eli, this was so stupid, but he still played along.

"Dare." Twist spat.

"Unload your blaster and put it away." Burpy jumped out from the barrel and onto Eli's shoulder when he lowered his blaster and hooked it up to his thigh. Twist looked at Eli like this was a joke, but he still took the canister out from his blaster and put it away, just as Eli had said.

"Alright, my turn. Truth or dare?" Twist asked in a mocking tone.

"Dare." Twist was a little surprised that Eli had chosen that, he didn't seem like the kind of guy to do dares made by a guy he was against.

"Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head." Twist smirked as he spoke and continued to laugh as Eli sat down and placed his hands behind his head like he was surrendering and truly helpless.

"Truth or dare?" Eli asked from where he sat.

"Truth." Twist crossed his arms.

"Why did you leave us?" Eli asked, he almost sounded hurt as he spoke. Twist laughed.

"Why did I leave? Because I work for Dr. Blakk, dumb ass. Why the hell would I of stayed?" He continued to laugh. "Alright, truth or dare?"

"Truth…" Eli shuffled his position a bit to get more comfortable.

"Alright… Why do you care about bringing me back so much?" Twist looked at Eli as the blue haired boys expression changed from anger to something along the lines of hope and curiousity.

"I care because… every time we meet or fight… I always see something in you. Something back from when you were a part of the family. I know you have a bit of good left in you Twist." Eli's voice grew loud, as if he was trying to convince Twist that he was still apart of the Shane Gang.

"… Your eyes are just playing tricks on you." Twist took a few steps closer to Eli.

"Truth… or dare…?" Eli asked, it almost seemed like he had to force the words out.

"Dare." Twist said without hesitation.

"I dare you to come back to the Shane Gang." Eli shifted his position again, his arms were growing tired and his knees hurt.

"I change my mind. I choose truth." Twist hissed at Eli as he spoke. Eli took a deep breathe in.

"Fine… tell me how you feel about working for Dr. Blakk?"

"Neutral." Twist nearly cut Eli off before he finished speaking. "Truth or dare?" Twist didn't really care that much anymore, instead he began dusting and straightening his clothing, which was a mess from their fight from a few minutes ago.

"Truth." Eli breathed the word out like it burned his throat.

"Alright…" Twist walked up to Eli and crouched in front of him. "Look me in the eye and tell me how you really feel about me." Twist's face grew serious. Eli stopped and looked around, but before he could speak Twist smacked him under the chin and held his face so the two were making eye contact. "Look. At. Me." Twist growled.

"I… I miss you Twist. I want you to come back. I know you said before that seeing anything good in you was just a trick, but I know you're lying. I still care about you a lot Twist. Working with Dr. Blakk is only going to get you hurt!" Eli winced and Twist tightened his grip on Eli's jaw, digging fingernails into soft flesh, leaving small, crescent shaped marks upon slightly red cheeks. "Truth… or dare…" Eli mumbled.

"…truth…" Twist spoke, seeming almost distant by now.

"Ditto." Eli said quickly.

"What?" Twist raised and eyebrow and cocked his head slightly.

"How do you feel about me?" Eli repeated Twist's question.

"I think you're an idiot." Twist stood and up and began to walk away.

"That's not the truth." Eli stood up, his hands still behind his head.

"Sit back down." Twist hissed.

"Tell me the truth, Twist!" Eli barked, his hands now lowered to his sides and balled into fists.

"I think you're wortless! You're trash!" Twist shouted, not turning around so Eli wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Twist-"

"Shut up!"

"Twist!" Eli ran towards the blonde and grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Twist screamed and turned around, his eyes were large and his pupils seemed to be shaking from pure rage and fear. He grabbed Eli by the collar of his shirt, nearly lifting him off the ground, and aiming his blaster at the boy. There was a ghouled geoshard inside the barrel that was aimed right at Eli's heart. The metal of the gun was cold against Eli's chest, even with a shirt between them.

"Tell me… tell me the truth…. Twist." Eli's voice was shaking and his eyes were glassy. "Tell me! I know you're lying! Everything I've seen… none of it was tricks or illusions! You're just a coward! A coward who can't admit his own feelings beause he's afraid!" Eli's voice boomed throughout the cavern. It sounded like a dull knife cutting through jagged rock, and when it hit Twist's ears it felt the same way. Twist's hand was shaking, he let go of Eli's shirt and placed his now free hand on his shaking arm to steady it. Eli stared coldly and harshly at Twist, tears flowing slowly down his cheeks. Twist lowered his blaster fully to his side.

"Truth or dare…" He muttered. Eli glared at him.

"Answer m-"

"Truth or dare!?" Twist shouted.

"…dare…" Eli spat.  
"I… I dare you… I dare you to ask me to join the Shane Gang again…." Twist smiled weakly towards Eli. His eyes were full of fear, anger, confusion and a bit of genuine hope.


End file.
